With A Love That Was More Than Love
by BbyWhoresnop
Summary: Sage Emerson is on the maiden voyage of the Titanic as a birthday gift from Bruce Ismay. Tragedy strikes while on board. Will her new friend be able to hold her together? (Rose is mentioned like, twice, jack is not at all. Def not a Jack/Rose story. Titanic does hit the iceberg. Rated for possibilities in future chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

With A Love That Was More Than Love  
Chapter One

 _"And we loved with a love that was more than love_  
 _I and my Annabelle Lee..."_  
 _-Edgar Allan Poe_

Growing up in the upper class meant always being showered with gifts. Even from people you don't know. People you have never even met. That's how I wound up on the luxurious Titanic. It was a gift, from none other than Bruce Ismay, a close family friend. I can't tell you much about Mr. Ismay's position in the White Star Line Company, but I do know that he had a great deal to do with the production of the Titanic.

See, my birthdays usually come and go without much excitement to speak of. Jewels and gowns and such were common present. From my family, friends of family, even business associates. This birthday, however, was already proving to be very, very different.

I was to make the maiden voyage of the Titanic to New York, catch my train to Mississippi, and have my seventeenth birthday party the next day. Seventeen is a big age for me. My parents made it clear that I was to be engaged by the end of the year.

I have no issues with love. I'm excited to see who my parents have in line. I like to think I love almost everything, and almost everybody. I think life is too short to spend it being hateful and full of dismay. My father thinks I have an old soul. My mother thinks I think too much. We all have different opinions on the matter.

My mother is the epitome of first class. Prim, proper, stone-faced, and passive. My father is quite the opposite. Maybe it's something to do with being born into wealth, instead of having to work for it. My mother was a poor servent girl before she caught my father's eye. She worked hard for her wealth, and she will never let go. I suppose since my father never had to do without, he was never extremely scared of losing it.

My father inherited his millions young. At the age of eighteen, specifically. He didn't much know what to do with all of it, I imagine. He was taught how to run the family business, of course, knowledge he would be passing down to my brother in a few years, but he never really needed to use it. He let his father's right-hand men handle all of the dirty work for a few years while he had his fun. He settled down, eventually, after he met my mother and they had me. He was never careless with the money, however. His father taught him well the ways of being a businessman. It has just always seemed to me that he's not quite as uptight as my mother.

I suppose that's where I get my carefree-ness from. I love all things high society, and I would never want anything but this. But there's no need to be quite so serious as some people are about it. We're secure, to say the least. If these people are half as rich as they make themselves out to be, they should feel the same.

Mother is always warning me to tone down my personality. Men don't like personality, they like blank canvases that they can mould to their liking. I think she's wrong though. Surely there are some men that don't feel that way. Surely there is a man out there who will love me for who I am.

And anyways, that's all irrelevant for right now. My worries and cares are to be left behind when I board the Titanic. Which is happening right now. Jeffrey, my helper, is getting everything sorted with the baggage. All that's left to do is wait for Mr. Ismay to come escort me aboard.

The ship is grand to extremes I've never seen before, and I can only imagine the sheer luxury of the inside of it. The ship of dreams, supposedly. We're a bit early in our arrival, to miss the crowd, but I'm sure there will be thousands of people to come, some boarding and some bidding their loved ones adieu.

"Miss Emerson," I turned, smiling when I saw Bruce Ismay, "what a sight for sore eyes, you are!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Ismay. What a beautiful ship you have!" I took the arm that was extended to me.

"Yes, well, that's largely due to our master ship builder, Thomas Andrews. You'll be meeting him later. For now, though, let's get you settled in." I nodded and we set off, walking the elevated plank to the first class entrance.

The inside of the ship was beautiful, as was expected. My room was every bit as glamorous as I had hoped, cherry wood with gold accents seemed to be the theme. A private promenade was my favorite feature so far. The smell of the ocean air calmed my nerves.

After Mr. Ismay escorted me to my room, with a promise to be back to see me to lunch, I started directing the maids on where to put my stuff.

After lunch and the Cherbourg passengers boarded, we went to dinner. That's where I finally got to meet Thomas Andrews. I was quite dissapointed that we were at dinner, as that was the men's talk time, and the ladies just kept to themselves, and I have so many questions. Well...we were supposed to Molly Brown didn't quite get the memo, but I would rather not have my parents get wind that I was anything but the epitome of a first class lady. _Especially_ in front of Mr. Andrews and Mr. Ismay. My mood brightened a bit when he offered to show me around the ship tomorrow. I would ask all of my questions then.

Nonetheless, Mr. Andrews was a charming personality, and I found myself paying hardly any attention at all to anyone else. He was humble, stating that the idea of Titanic was all Ismay's when Ismay mentioned that Mr. Andrews designed the ship from the keel plates up. The largest manmade moving object in history...they must be proud.


	2. Chapter 2

With A Love That Was More Than Love  
Chapter Two

 _"My heart to joy at the same tone_  
 _And all I lov'd-I lov'd alone..."_  
 _-Edgar Allan Poe_

The next day I was itching with excitement as the time to tour the ship with Mr. Andrews rolled around. He was prompt in arriving at my suite, arriving at exactly the promised time of 10 A.M., but I felt as if I'd been waiting centuries.

We strolled the decks first, conversing about the lifeboat shortage. Mr. Andrews assured me that when the ship arrived back in England, it would be one of the first things he brought up to the White Star Line board, and this appeased me.

We then made a quick stop in the steering gear room, I believe it was called, so that I could meet a few of the officers. Mr. Murdoch was quite handsom, and kept a blush on my face the whole time. Mr. Andrews was quick to pull me away, however, much to my dissapointment.

Our tour continued until I had to head back to my room to get dressed for lunch. I had a maid, Lilly, help me into my corset and a pale blue dress, and fix my hair. Mr. Ismay would be coming to escort me. Afterwards, I would be taking a stroll of the decks with Molly Brown. Although she could be crude, she was just about as kind as first class comes, and she reminds me of the South. Not bad company at all, if I do say so myself.

Lunch was uneventful as ever as I chatted with the other ladies, Mrs. Brown and the Dewitt Bukaters. Mr. Andrews complimented me on my 'beautiful' southern accent, which left a permanent blush on my cheeks all throughout lunch.

As promised, Molly Brown accompanied me on my stroll of the deck. We mostly made small talk, enjoying the fresh air. I told her all about my plans for when I got home, and gave her an official invitaion to my birthday gala, to which she responded that she 'had nothing better to do, so why not?'

We stopped at the gates seperating the first class and lower classes. There weren't many people below us. A young girl and what looked like her brother, playing together, and an elderly couple.

"Miss Brown...I want to go down there." I pointed. I shouldn't have said anything, probably. It wouldn't be appropriate for someone of my class to be down there, and lord knows the whole ship would find out withing minutes if someone were to see.

"Well, go on then, girlie! Don't go askin' my permission!" Molly laughed, slapping my shoulder, causing me to let out a giggle.

"O-okay.." I trailed off. Now what? Do I actually go down there? The shove Molly placed on the small of my back told me that, yes, that's exactly what I do.

I looked around to make sure no one was watching before unlatching the gate and taking the steps down. All four pairs of eyes were on me the second my shoes touched the deck. The boy who was playing with the little girl, who I see now is more of a man and looks nothing like the girl, looks at me for a moment before standing up.

"Are you lost, ma'am?" He asked, Irish accent thick and warm. It gave me chills. I shook my head.

"Uhm...no. I wanted to come down and...well...introduce myself, I suppose." The man kind of nodded before relaxing the smallest amount.

"You suppose so..." I nodded, once again. "Or you know so?"

I was stunned into silence. What kind of question is that?

"I know so...I'm Sage. Sage Emerson."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful young lady," I blushed, "I'm Tommy Ryan. And this is Cora. I supposed I'm babysitting for a little bit."

I noticed that the elderly couple was gone. When they left, I could not tell you. The little girl smiled shyly before tucking herself behind Mr. Ryan, only half of her face poking from behind his back. She didn't stay long, she was more excited that she found someone new to play with her. We sat on a bench, playing with her baby dolls, while Tommy and I talked. Not about anything particualrly fun, mostly weather and such, but I felt like I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was beautiful on another level. Angelic blonde curls, eyes as deep and blue as the Atlantic we were sailing across, cherub cheeks.

It must have been a while that I sat there talking to them, though it didn't feel like long, because before I knew it the dinner horn was sounding. I looked away from where my eyes had been focused, a curl that Tommy had been pushing out of his eyes since we started talking, startled that I had been away so long.

I apologized to Tommy and Cora for having to leave so suddenly, before explaining that I had to get to my room before Mr. Ismay arrived to escort me to dinner.

"Wait, Sage! Why don't you come to a party with me tonight? I'll show ya' where the real fun on this ship has been hiding." Tommy said, smile twitching on the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, Miss Sage, please come!" Cora begged. If Tommy hadn't already done the trick(he had), her huge doe eyes would have definitely done me in.

"Okay..I'll come...I have no idea where to go though!"

"I'll meet you here, right after your dinner is over, yeah?"

"Yeah...perfect." I smiled before rushing to my room, even more ecstatic than before.


	3. Chapter 3

With A Love That Was More Than Love  
Chapter Three

 _"So dawn goes down to day_  
 _Nothing gold can stay..."_  
 _-Robert Frost_

Dinner passed even more slowly than usual. It was bad enough on any other night, but with the knowledge that I would be seeing Tommy Ryan within the next hour or so, it was nearly unbearable. I was coming out of my seat, and I'm sure our entire table could tell.

As soon as the men mentioned having a brandy, I excused myself, saying that I was feeling a little unwell and declining any offers to be escorted back to my room.

I all but ran to the third class decks where I found Mr. Ryan waiting, as promised.

"Well, Miss Emerson, you're looking beautiful as ever." Tommy smiled, extending his arm for me to take. I did so, and allowed him to lead me down the corridors.

I could hear the music before we even got to the common room, it was so loud. Actually, the whole third class was loud. If not for the music, then for the engines. I didn't realize how different this part of the ship would be. Nonetheless, the atmosphere was absolutely intoxicating. I had never felt anything like it.

"Will you let me 'ave this dance, lass?" Tommy half-shouted in my ear. I blushed, but nodded my head. I didn't know what I was doing, but I could figure out how to do it.

Apparently dancing meant not much more than spinning in circles, which was fine with me. I could definitely do that. It had me feeling kind of giddy, and free. Riding the line between humored and hysterical. The kind of high you chase for your entire life, but never truly find. I never wanted to leave.

Being in Tommy's arms was everything. I've never felt so right about something so wrong. Why would this be forbidden; me, being with someone like Tommy? Why would something that makes me so happy be a bad thing?

There was a never-ending war in my head, despite how happy I was. While I never wanted to leave, I knew that I should. I should leave and never come back. I should have never come in the first place. A girl like me doesn't belong in a place like this. I'm not meant to do these things and feel these feelings. I'm supposed to go home to Mississippi, find a rich man to marry. Give him a few children. Die an old woman, who didn't have much of a life to speak of, but who did everything she was told. But...then again, why would I ever want to do that?

So I stayed. Stayed at that party, stayed in Tommy Ryan's arms...stayed where I belong. And, though it was impossible for me to see the outcome, it felt like the best decision I had ever made.

I knew what I wanted. It might be crazy, but I wanted Tommy. I didn't know how or why, but I had to have him. I had to get off of this ship with him. Whether he came with me, or I went with him, we had to be together in the end.

"Tommy...why do I feel these things when I'm with you?" I asked, slowing our dancing to a near stop, looking into his stormy eyes.

"I don't know, breagha. Feel like I've known ya' me entire life, I do." He whispered, staring right back. I shook my head, snapping out of the almost trance-like state I had been in.

"I...I need to leave." I mumbled, bolting before another word could be said.

As I made my way back to my room, I noticed a small group gathered at my door. Upon my arrival, Mr. Ismay broke through the crowd, grabbing me by my shoulders.

"Sage, darling, where have you been? We've searched everywhere for you!" Mr. Ismay looked much more worried than he should have been.

"Mr. Ismay, with all do respect, there were only so many places I could be on a ship. Anyways, I was getting some fresh air on the decks."

"We checked the decks twi-...Actually, that's irrelevant. Now that we've found you, I have some...bad news." His eyes turned from worried to solemn, but he did not speak again.

"What? What is it?" I was beginning to get worried.

"Sage, Miss Emerson, it's your parents. They were in an automobile accident. They didn't make it."


End file.
